


Pipe Cleaner Dief and Turtle Kissing

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pipe Cleaner (wire) Dief and Turtle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pipe Cleaner Dief and Turtle Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Artist notes: Dief's head is yellow Turtle's body is pink and his shell is green
> 
> Written for the fan_flash works prompt: Wire


End file.
